


Yield Up

by greenlock



Series: All Benny Stories [9]
Category: CHN Director RPS
Genre: Bottom Benny, M/M, Not a one-on-one sexual relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: 为了与荷里活的团队合作，Jackie决定弃用Benny，找混迹荷里活的资深导演来执导他的新电影。为了与Jackie破镜重圆而与Jacy分手数载的Benny在打击下决定接受老友Albert的约会邀请，尽管大家有过很不舒服的回忆。





	

答应Albert在晚上见面，又在说好会饮酒的私密空间，基本就意味着要同他上床。Benny于这种事，非常的敏感，根本不须对方说穿。  
距离上一次同他真枪实弹地做，已过去逾十年了。曾经一度看到Albert穿好衣服的样子，就很尴尬，因总是能想到他不穿衣服的样子，大家简直要没有办法，在任何场合、任何景况下，面对面地坐下好好说话。  
现在也想不起了，记不得他的裸体，或是内心清楚，自己与他，两个人的身体都多少已改变了，面对面几成陌生的人。连这个邀请的电话，都是助理代打，吩咐得很详细，赫然已是据上位者邀请属意的项目负责人共饮私会，并不像约会关系。  
Benny觉得这样倒是很好，假装以前都没做过，冲淡紧张，也免了比较。到时候喝一点酒，大家一起玩，什么都自然而然。  
酒当然是一定要喝的，他都有心思要自己带。  
务必要浓烈一点，空腹就灌。冲涤思维，如此这般。然后Jackie与Jacky，都不会在脑海里出现。

上一次与Albert做这个事，是很糟糕的回忆。也不是说他不行，弄得不舒服不愉快——主要是，Benny记得清楚，当时自己并非自愿，又没办法自证这种不情愿。他不想说自己那次是被Jackie出卖或欺骗，毕竟他有过机会，但没开口拒绝。  
那一天是Jackie带他去小聚。这种场合，喝酒或饮食，他通常都是很放得开。自然不必担心身体与精神失控的问题。倘若真的失去自控，最多就是在Jackie的床上醒来。又一个互相依恋的绮丽晚上……一般就是这样。他没想过Jackie可能与他一道，同老板彻夜狂欢，玩到那么嚣张。  
Jackie说我问过你的，都是成年人，难道你要他赔钱？还是你要我负责？开玩笑了。  
可Benny确实不记得那时的具体情况。那晚他有恢复意识和理智是因为疼。忽然一下，特别的疼，就疼清醒了。他那时算很少健身，浑身血肉都柔滑又软，弹性韧性都非常有限。Jackie从他身后刺进去，把自己那个东西，完整地插入，之后才伸了两根手指，贴着血肉绷紧的缝隙，硬挤进去。  
Benny不清楚自己之前是什么状态，Jackie与他相性是好的，太熟悉以至于服帖乏味，像洗澡泡整个浴缸的温水，他醺然欲睡。忽然加剧刺激，弄出这一套来，他的身体不习惯，就觉到疼了。  
他惊醒因为Jackie的手指捅在肠子里面作乱，生生要分开扩张，拉扯着嫩肉让出些空隙来。Benny痛到醒来，尖叫着扭动他的腰，说不好这样，我觉到疼了。他说这番话时仍算实在撒娇，以为是两人世界，偶尔弄些新鲜烹调。冷不防看见另一副躯壳，是光裸的，惨白的，精瘦的，霍然出现眼前。  
不夸张说，Benny瞬间就完全清醒了。他是在非常清醒的意识下，看到Albert的裸体和脸。  
Albert的阴茎并不似Jackie那样可观，可也绝不是细弱的类型。他向Benny走来时已经完全勃起了，而且是欲望极盛的一个状态：他那肉刃硬挺着翘起，尖端已是完全湿润。Benny意识到他们约定会做什么，那可能是在他酒醉迷糊时已说好的，他们会一同进入他，这是显而易见的。  
显而易见Jackie在做扩张的工作，他在嘴里嘟哝着，说些安慰的话，可惜Benny根本听不清他在说什么。他开始挣扎，扭过头去，试图捞住Jackie的手，同时哀告起来。时隔太久，那一段如今模糊得很了，Benny已不记得自己当时有没有说过讨好的话，他不记得自己是否对Jackie哀求说过，我是你的。  
他可能说过：我是你的人啊。  
欲言又止。不合时宜。毫无意义。也许他的大脑不作反应的时候，Albert已干过他一轮了，他那时是怎样表现，自己也弄不清楚。所以这话，到了舌尖上却被顶回去了，也是种可能。  
——被Albert的东西。  
Albert摸他的脸，动作很柔和，跟他一贯以来的风评不甚相同，绝对算不上是胁迫强求。他只是按照此时应有的步骤，把Benny的头颅拨正，把肉楔塞进他嘴里。  
好好含着，弄得越硬，待会儿干你就越舒服呢。  
大抵如此说话，实质如何，他已记不住了，是故意忘了。实质他含得很努力，吞到很深，又擅长用他的舌头取悦人。在他们看，当然是酒意犹在身上，他十分发姣，这会儿仍旧很来劲，仍想要求更多更粗野的。他为Albert口交时觉得呼吸特别困难，不知为何，鼻子的通道阻塞，很不听使唤。等Albert终于抽出去，他的舌尖已经全麻。始作俑者捧住他的脸抚摸他，嘴里喃喃说，都哭啦……  
他是哭得伤心，不是因为Jackie在他的身后扩张用力，或是一直深深地往里面顶。他不是不能自持，那时的眼泪，与快感没有关系，完全都是心里有怨恨。  
整件事情Jackie都是主导，当老板的也没有从他那里拿去这种绝对掌控的权威。那之后不久，他与Albert分家分手，他对Benny说，他连你都上了，没有办法继续，这种人我不能长久忍受。  
Benny更加迷惑了。Albert在那晚以后对他一直算很好，放在一个旧交的位置上给予支持尊重。有时自以为有过“交情”，可以不必拉开距离，会在平素接触中，手脚上多些亲昵的小动作。渐渐的Benny避着他，这样的事就再也没有了。  
都那么聪明，知道如何应景凑趣，也知道装作忘记。

隔了些岁月后提到，是Jacky一定要问。这个他和Jackie从小看到大的武行后生，在自觉替代Jackie保护了他之后，总认为自己已经是和他一样已经长大、正在老去的人。  
他们上过床后，他就改了英文的名字，坚持与Jackie Chan解绑了。他不希望任何人在任何时候，把他们混为一谈。尤其是，这个名字，十分有可能，被Benny衔在口中，在高潮时喊。  
我怎知道你喊的是我还是他呢？——年轻点的人，连表达嫉妒都那么狠。  
他十分爱问，总是探问。他刚问起那个晚上，Benny就很局促了。  
然而Jacky摸着他，搓揉着他，好像他是什么值得盘玩的好东西似的。又是安慰，又是胁迫着他，一定要他讲。他也就不隐瞒了，他说这个事也没那么不堪，他没有遇人不淑，没有被背叛过，固然是玩得过火，其实大家各取所需，他们也没有把他弄伤过。他相信上帝，以为自己的城防皆是天使之城可以夜不闭户。  
他说记不起自己喝醉了是不是答应过什么，这怨不得任何人的。  
这怨不得任何人……他同样不是答应过Jacky，以后只有他一个吗？可他还是回到另一个Jackie的身边了。他一样是背叛了，那丰腴的激越的，如氤似霭，一份纯真的少年的爱。  
Jackie许诺他拍自己的剧本，与他一起谈论故事，他们一道踏遍山川，去找可以讲那些故事的地方。他们说好要拍两部电影，Jackie嘱他留出档期。他说，你还欠我十部片，将来要写一个字据，免得你反悔，免得你又离开我，贪恋年轻人的身体了。  
这是不对的。他没有搞清楚过。Benny觉得自己，从来都不是因为身体。Jacky如今比Jackie当然是好的，在生理方面，无限狂野，没什么可以挑剔。每每插入之后，打桩机一般的狠，此外仍有余力，能把Benny揉来揉去地摆弄。他的技巧也许是糟的，力量却强悍。他似兽类那样专注，精力简直用不完。Benny同他过夜，是一整夜都不得清闲，定是要被他玩到失神晕眩。  
然后被他抱着，圈着，非常宝贝地，用双臂牢牢箍着。明明没有他的身条修长，也要拿肢体包裹着他好像八爪鱼一样。Jacky会贴在他耳边，得意忘形地讲：Benny，Benny，我的Benny。  
他爱说：你是我的人啦。  
……好吧，Benny心说，多少还是缘着性吧。年轻的人，确实动物凶猛，敢爱敢恨。  
他不是谁的Benny，他心里觉得自己还是自己。若不是这种执念牵扯，可能真就跟Jacky厮混下去。Jackie重新得着他，得回他的期待与忠诚根本不是因为许久不见后的那一回酒会，他用尽方法搭讪尾随。光是这样不够的，Benny回头无非，是觉得Jacky总是要变化的。他与大的Jackie一路一起走来的，彼此看过所有可能的变化。那个年轻点的，他不知将来还会如何变化。  
Benny只是不想再看到那么多桑田沧海了。他是真的害怕。

Jackie Chan把他堵在车库里，学年轻人，也来堵门，直言不讳，就在这里做，要玩车震。  
刺激吗？……Benny觉得差强人意。  
几年不见大家都老了，Chan生已经不熟悉另一个Chan生的身体。两人摸摸索索，又兼做贼心虚，听见一点动静皆有疲软迹象，感觉并不大好。  
但是Benny后来承认，在他的心愿里，最好还是回去跟Jackie Chan，合作或者偕老，哪怕一直在原地等他都好，不是因着爱他，而是这样会比较安心吧。  
Jacky Wu或者依他自己的意思，叫回Wu Jing吧，他是热切的、固执的、有强烈嫉妒心的一个人……不安全的人。拥抱他就好像蹈火自焚。  
后来Benny同Jackie自陈，他说：我觉自己，老得连自焚的资格都没有，充其量只是个帮他拾了柴的人。  
那时节Jackie催他写故事，所以他说什么都称是。他们一道作的故事，如今被他拿去揾荷里活的团队拍起来了。剧组里许多的港人，其实都在Benny手下做过，比如高佬他们，一直执副手的，因许他们做主，也都愿意去了。  
他决定这些事是Benny的耳目之外，几乎一夜间所有计划都更改，立即上马、马上执行起来。这同时他打电话给Benny了，同Albert一样，公私渭泾分明地，他先让助理把通知下达。Benny自己主动联系的他，电话过去，那边声音就很冷淡了，说，合作仍有机会，这一次不行了。  
虽然遗憾，不至于终生，下次再做就好。新的本子我拿去拍了，你如愿意，我们合作的两套戏，另一个本子你也可以自己拿去拍呀。  
如此似能两清，仿佛并不相欠。  
Benny没有多话。以前Jackie把他带去，与别人一同欢乐，“分而食之”，尽皆欢愉，那时候他也同样没有多话。  
那时候只是说，我是你的人啊。  
现在就只是说：那剧本我很喜欢的啊。  
他本来想说那两个剧本，并不光是项目，难道不是我们共同的孩子吗？——一个职业的导演，说这种话，是太不专业的事情了。至少在他Benny Chan，此事绝不可能。  
Benny只在电话里低声道：那我就拿去揾人拍了，投资你有没有想法？  
他还说这套片子，你来找我，我们此前走了很多地方去找，要找个幽僻处建一座真实的城镇，讲好要在真景里拍，然后把它们都炸掉。我们创造世界又毁灭它，是这样讲的对吧？  
他说：这需要满多投资的。  
Jackie淡淡地回话：揾投资去找Albert呀。你知道他电话，几年了，他一直在等你去电话。

Benny自诩是讲求实效的人。为项目赴汤蹈火，才够专业。事毕之后，项目完结，拂衣而去，才算符合专业。  
他有同Albert的助理电联，谢绝车来车接，说自己揸车过去，更为私密稳妥。说的时候，态度冷淡，公事公办。  
Albert终究还是想的，照实际的表现看，他想得厉害。彼此只有过那么一回，刚刚尝到一丁点，既不是独占，也不算拥有。Benny未必有多么的好，可是这些年，他想到这个事，肯定还是觉得，自己没有赢，也没有所得，真正是吃亏的。于是就定了要在此时赢回来，他听助理讲了，立马亲自回了电话来。  
不再以老板的尊位压迫，他颇着急地说，你自己开车，万一饮酒，是需要临时约人揸你的车送你回去么？  
言下之意，Benny多此一举，反正是一定要喝酒，也一定会发生关系。  
Benny道：谈事情如要喝一点，我可以等酒醒了再回去。  
他的这个回答，是双方都觉得客气体面，也十足满意。  
反正不会有人知道他放下电话后怎样，约会前总要调整情绪，所以怎样都算正常。Albert理当怀疑他在私底下哭过了，他们消息灵通，前后事恐怕都知道了。现在他一个Jackie或Jacky都没有了，孑然一身，是自由人，可以随意支配这一身。  
他心中不忿，这部片子是一定要拍的。他一定需要投资，一定是的。Albert没有多问多顾，当然胸有成竹。  
既然如此，何必要哭？——Benny放了电话，即开始找约会穿的衣服。  
且有照了镜子。然后觉得自己憔悴苍老，脸上肌肤都显干燥，魅力又是低了几成了。遂找出丢弃了多时的面膜，乱七八糟地往脸上抹。  
一边收拾，一边心里吐槽说，原来是有人看才肯做。是这一刻隐约听见有电话进来，他知道不会是做老板的猴急要来，那么除此之外，真是更没有好消息了。  
本都不想去看，不想接的。最后抓在手里，先拿手掌蒙住屏幕，猜了一个瞬间。  
他希望是Jacky。也可能心里想的是Jackie……刹那森罗的念想，只有一个名字一句读音，他不很清楚是谁。  
但由此见他亦是期待的，期待有人阻止他做撕碎自己的事。他都不是一定要在Albert那里讨投资支持，他还有别的路子。选Albert，有报复Jackie的意图，更有愤然自弃的缘故。  
他把手指慢慢张开，先看到一个J，然后是A。他猛抬起手，看到Jacky Wu的头像在闪烁，依稀还是当年相依无间时留的照片，一个棱角分明的侧面。没改过名字，从存进去开始。  
这男人也像他的孩子，他一手提拔拉扯所致。他愿意为他收拾柴薪，点燃星火，但他给不了他别的什么。  
像承诺什么的，誓言什么的，他已经是老了，失败太多次了，给不了了。  
他接起电话，Jacky的声音听起来就是很生气的了：“我都听说了，你别管我怎么知道的！Jackie Chan是不是把你甩了？”  
——不是啦，Benny想说，是这套戏他拿去拍了，暂时不合作。以后保不齐还会合作。跟感情没关系，都是权衡而已，同荷里活做，他有更大利益。要成熟一点，别这样简单粗暴地遣词造句。  
他没有开口，第二句就迎面扑来，撞了他满怀：“他居然叫你去求Albert Yeung？这是忘记当年怎么对不起你的了吗？”  
——这就更不对了，Benny暗想，当年我自己也有责任，我不喜欢却没拒绝，至今都说不清他们是强迫我了，还是我酒后自愿。再说当年的事情跟如今的项目是两回事，不可以混谈。大家出来做事都是要专事专办，不可夹缠不清的。  
他还是没来得及开口，Jacky就在通讯彼端暴怒地大喊：“你不要去找他，你现在心情不好就别乱跑，找谁一定都不对！想拍什么我都来帮你，我不要钱，我来帮你！”  
——他帮不到的……Benny思忖着。可是他开口，却说：“你要怎么帮我呢？我约了Yeung生在晚上了。”  
他完全没有比较的意思，没有威胁的打算。他只说一句事实，这就是不能改变的计划和事实。  
“等我，我会在你去找他之前来找你的。我马上就回来，如果你等我。”Jacky说，“你还住在原来的地方对不对？我不敢来找你，等你自己做决定。我有很多想法……唉，随便啦！总之你不许去找他俩了，我来找你，现在就呆着别动了！”  
他还是那么冲动的。可能不算很年轻了，倒是依然热切。Benny的整个空空的小世界，都被他乱七八糟的叫嚷声填满了。  
他嚷着：“你要希望我安心，不白跑一趟，你就等着我别动了！”  
在那边，在遥远的北方，听得出他在跑动，开始嘶喘。他喘息着叫嚷：“你一定等我来！我正在想办法过来！——今晚！”  
他断绝了很久的关系，仍这样蛮横无理，自顾自地下命令道：“给Yeung生去电话，说你去不了了！今晚我就来了，我就来了……”  
Benny喃喃说了声好。  
那一边还是没挂断，他也顾不得了。他把手机放在一边，拿双手捂住双眼。  
他没有年轻时那么果决，所以啦，还是行动得迟了一些：眼泪已经全都冲出来了，流泻过他的脸。

 

END


End file.
